


Soul meets soul on lovers' lips

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha distracts Jensen while they're searching for more beer. Jensen doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul meets soul on lovers' lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [kissbingo](http://community.livejournal.com/kissbingo/) & for the [jensen_misha](http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha/) [12 Days of Christmas](http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha/tag/challenge%3A%2012%20days%20of%20xmas%202010) meme.
> 
> For [earth_heart](http://earth-heart.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: _Jensen's in the middle of saying something to Misha when his costar suddenly kisses him. He tastes like mint, and sugar, and heat, and one kiss quickly evolves into many_.
> 
> Title from Percy Shelley, _Prometheus Unbound_

They’re searching around in the dark in Jared’s garage for the case of beer that Jensen is damn sure is in here, and okay, maybe it would be easier if he could remember where the hell the lights were, but he’s more than a little bit drunk -- both of them are really -- so he can only manage to search for one thing at a time.

"Are you sure there’s actually another case, Jen? ‘Cause I can’t find one. Think I found some porn though," Misha looks more than a little mischievous, which is nothing new, but in the half-light coming in through the open door he looks even more troublesome than usual. And also, really close. He’s maybe a foot away from Jensen, which makes him smirk as he thinks about Dean and Cas and personal space issues, and what the fans would think right now.

"Dude, you know you’re not Cas, right? You don’t have to stand --" and that’s as far as Jensen gets before Misha pushes him back against a pile of boxes and kisses him.

Misha tastes like mint and sugar -- what the hell was he even drinking? -- and _heat_ , and Jensen knows he should stop this, should push Misha away, but fuck it. He’s only human, and Misha is pushing his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth, and there is _no one_ that could resist this.

Misha’s hands are framing Jensen’s face, tilting him down slightly to deepen the kiss, and for a second Jensen isn’t sure what to do with _his_ hands, but he quickly gets with the program and rests them on Misha’s hips, his thumbs automatically sliding under Misha’s t-shirt to get to skin.

Jensen breaks the kiss to catch his breath; his head spinning thanks to a combination of alcohol and _Misha_ , and he can’t hold in his gasp when Misha starts kissing his way down Jensen’s neck, all lips and teeth and tongue, and _fuck_ Jensen is hard and straining in his jeans. He uses his hold on Misha’s hips to pull him in, pull him closer, and he can feel how hard Misha is as well.

Jensen’s not sure who makes the first move, but suddenly they’re both grinding against each other, and Misha’s hands have both migrated down to Jensen’s ass to pull him in closer. One of Jensen’s legs has pushed its way between Misha’s and neither of them can hold in the gasps as they push up against the other.

He can feel Misha slowly marking his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there, and the thought of walking back out into the party with evidence of this, with Misha’s brand on him, almost tips him over the edge. Jensen gasps Misha’s name as he pushes his hands up under Misha’s shirt -- one hand resting low on the curve of his back, the other touching as much skin as possible along his stomach and side.

Jensen can hear Misha muttering _Jen_ over and over into his collarbone, before Misha lifts his head and looks Jensen right in the eyes, barely an inch between them, his breath on Jensen’s lips. Misha pushes a hand between their bodies, rubbing up against Jensen’s dick before whispering, "I want to watch you come, want to watch you break because of me, Jen. I want -- God, I want, _need_ to see you."

It feels like his entire body has gone completely rigid, his vision whites out, and _fuck_ Jensen is coming in his pants, pressed right up against Misha’s hand, he’s sure Misha can feel every twitch and spurt of his dick as he thrusts up, sliding through the slick mess inside his boxers.

Misha drops his head back down to the juncture of Jensen’s neck and shoulder and sucks hard at the skin there, thrusting hard into him before he suddenly stills, only tiny jerks in his hips giving away his orgasm.

They both stand there for a moment, panting against each other as they come down, until Jensen shifts his feet a little and curses as he stubs his toe against something heavy.

"Mother _fucker_ , what was that?"

Misha steps back a little to try and peer down into the shadows before he starts laughing, "well, at least we found the beer?"


End file.
